


Kiss You Wide Awake

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo





	Kiss You Wide Awake

As it turns out, it wasn’t a dream. Vibrant morning sunlight is painting wide strips of glowing brightness across Kahlan’s bed, and there’s a warm presence pressed to her back; warm and soft and very real. She blinks, and yawns, and carefully removes the arm hanging over her middle. The soft breathing behind her doesn’t pause at the disturbance. She reaches to silence her vibrating cellphone on the nightstand. Then she turns, and settles back on her pillow facing…her.

Cara. Her name was Cara, she’d said. Her features are lined from sleep, long lashes fluttering a bit—maybe she’s dreaming. Her lips look strange without a confident smirk twisting their corners. Kahlan can’t help but close her eyes for a small moment, remembering all the places on her body that Cara’s mouth explored.

She risks a light brush of fingertips down her face, from her brow to her jaw, tracing her features like sight wasn’t enough. And maybe it isn’t: Cara is gorgeous, even now, even after a night of lovemaking that left them both sweaty and pushing away sheets like those were the things on fire.

Cara looks serene, peaceful, and her skin is golden where sunlight lands; a striking contrast to the pure white sheets they're wrapped in sans clothing. Kahlan’s fingers trip over a freckle, and a mole, and find themselves at Cara’s smooth shoulder. Then, hand venturing under covers and fingertips traveling the dip in her spine, she finds herself stroking Cara’s back as if the blonde was a purring cat. She smiles at the notion, but Cara makes a low, gravelly sound that could nearly be called such. Kahlan’s hand flies back. She waits, hesitant, but her lover licks at her bottom lip before sighing, shifting a bit, and staying quite asleep.

Kahlan thinks for a moment. She lies there, eyes flicking across Cara’s face, and decides it’s not her fault that Cara’s lips are so full and kissable. Gently, Kahlan cups her hand under Cara’s chin, and closes her eyes as she leans in.

It takes five slow kisses for Cara to wake, and Kahlan enjoys every one, though her own lips are inevitably curling into a smile. She’s never kissed someone awake before—the latest in a line of new things she’s done recently. “Good morning,” she whispers.

“G’morning,” Cara slurs with a raspy voice, eyes darting around the room. She blinks rapidly, then frowns in concern. “I’m…sorry, didn’t mean to stay. I’ll get dressed, and…”

“You don’t have to go,” Kahlan says. She places her hand on Cara’s shoulder, slides it down to her arm, partly to reassure and partly just because she loves the feel of Cara’s soft skin under her palm.

“Why would I stay?”

Taken aback, Kahlan pauses. Cara looks down awkwardly. This situation, wanting to share her bed and personal space with this woman, is suddenly on a tipping point. “We didn’t talk that much last night,” Kahlan offers, withdrawing her hand.

“I don’t usually…”

“Talk?”

“Stay,” Cara says, after clearing her throat.

Kahlan smiles warmly, hopefully. “Just this time, then. I’ll be your exception and no one will know. I promise.”

Cara leans up on an arm, and her eyes and disheveled blonde hair flash bright in a band of sunlight as she tilts her head. “I’m already yours, aren’t I?”

Kahlan hesitates. It’s her turn to look down. “Yes.”

“So I’ll stay,” Cara says softly. She gives Kahlan a quick kiss, and Kahlan smiles.

“I’ll start the coffee.”


End file.
